Negav's Higher Tier
The Higher Tier of Negav is smaller than the other two, though significantly elevated, having been built on a hill in the center of Negav. This is where the Ps'isol magiocrats and Vishmitals have their headquarters and hold council. It's also where the mansions of the very wealthy and influential Negavians are. At its center is the Isolon Eye, around which are the administrative buildings of the Magiocrats. Isolon University of Magic The Nexus The more you go down the floors of the university, the more security you see. Deep in the core of the structure is the Nexus, the heart of the Ps'isol magiocrats' power. You have strictly no chances to enter this area without being authorized. Some of the most powerful spells ward the area, mighty war golems patrol the halls, along with the most elite members of the Isolon fist. Not to mention that any person walking in this section is most likey an extremely powerful mage themselves. Upon passing the doors leading to the council chamber, you automatically pass some multiple control spells such as an illusion / mind control / invisibility dispelling, a portal-jamming, an anti-summoning ward, and many others. This is where the magiocrats gather, hold council and rule Negav. Square of hope Situated just next to the university, this place is extremely fortified and the most heavily guarded area of all Negav. It's where the Isolon Eye proudly stands, as a challenge to every hungry man-eating predator of Felarya. It's the cornerstone of the city's defense and is defended by magic wards, anti-aerial automated turrets, a wide anti-warping, anti time-altering field, and underground defenses. Golden spires district The golden spire district is where most Magiocrats and high level mages have their residence. It's a marvel to the eyes, with ornated spires soaring majestically to the sky, delicate staircases spiraling around them and thin bridges, spanning beautiful hanging gardens, linking them to each other. Most parts are private and authorized to residents only, but the Otanac square in the center is public and many Negavians come here, enjoying the beautiful and pleasant park around it. The Blue zone A complex of dark blue metallic buildings situated next to the University of Magic. The place looks stern, with little ornaments and almost no windows, contrasting sharply with the majesty of the neighboring university. The Blue zone is the Vishmital headquarters, essentially off-limit to any non-Vishmital, thus little is known about it. The inside of the base is a lot more engaging than the outside though, recreating the splendor and glory of the ancient Vishmital empire. It's surprisingly well lit, with vast dimensional windows showing not only other worlds but allowing the watcher to feel their air and scents as well. The Blue zone function both as a military base and a comfortable residential zone with many facilities for Vishmital officers, high dignitaries and their families. Eladrine hills It's the place where the richest residents of Negav live. Ostentatiously rich villas border the large and immaculate streets. Some of them even display the outrageous luxury of a large, lush garden around them, when place in Negav is so desperately scarce for most.